


The Path to Mending a Broken Bond

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Eventual Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It All Ends Well, Iwa was inebriated, Love, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Non-Consensual, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Original Male Character - Freeform, Parenthood, Regret, Very Minor Kyouhaba, drunk, iwaoi - Freeform, marriage problems, overcoming, trying their best, working out problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: It was a drunken, instinctual mistake that Iwaizumi Hajime will regret for the rest of his life. It cost him the trust of the only person he ever saw himself growing old with and now he’s desperate to gain that trust back. For Oikawa Tooru a simple sorry will never be enough to mend the crack in his heart. Iwaizumi broke their family and he refuses to let the man he thought he could trust hurt him again.It’s all easier said than done.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	The Path to Mending a Broken Bond

Iwaizumi stepped into the house he once called home, gaze sweeping over the entryway as he shut the front door behind him. There were bags tucked by the wall, each with a name printed across the fabric and a pair of shoes in front. Oikawa was as organized as ever and he couldn’t help the swell of affection in his chest as he tore his gaze away.

“Anyone home?” Feet pounded against the floor in response and in seconds the small figure of his son barreled towards him from around the corner.

“Papa!” He shouted, green eyes bright and smile wide.

“Koji! Don’t run inside!” Oikawa yelled from somewhere in the house. Koji paid no attention to the scolding, crashing into Iwaizumi’s open arms so he could scoop his son up.

“Hi little man,” Iwaizumi greeted, scenting the little omega as Koji’s chest heaved from the sudden sprint. “How have you been?”

“I made a friend at daycare!” He said loudly, making Iwaizumi wince.

“You did?” Koji nodded excitedly, grabbing his face.

“His name is Kai and he’s  _ super _ cool,” Koji said in full seriousness. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, ruffling his son’s dark hair.

“That’s great buddy.” There was movement ahead of them and he looked up, gaze landing on Oikawa. His mate was holding a small backpack that Iwaizumi knew belonged to Koji, his expression showing how clearly exhausted he was. When Oikawa met his gaze he stiffened, a stark contrast from the way he used to react when Iwaizumi was around.

“You’re early,” Oikawa said, looking towards Koji. “And you, sir, need to be careful.” Koji tilted his head down slightly as Oikawa approached, pinching his cheek with a fond smile. “What are we gonna do if you fall and get hurt?”

“I’m strong!” Koji defended, puffing his chest out proudly. Oikawa tilted his head in amusement.

“I know you are.” He turned his attention to Iwaizumi, smile falling as he held out the backpack.

“Everything he needs for daycare is in here. Towako is getting the rest of her stuff ready as well.” Their fingers brushed as Iwaizumi took the backpack and Oikawa froze, breath catching in his throat as his gaze flicked up to meet Iwaizumi’s.

“Tooru?” Oikawa pulled his hand back, exhaling sharply as he moved away. Iwaizumi felt something inside him twist and glanced at Koji. “Hey, how about you go get a snack while I talk to mommy?” Koji lit up, squirming free so he could race towards the kitchen. Oikawa watched him leave with a defeated sigh.

“Koji, no running inside,” he reminded even though the little omega was already gone. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the backpack when Oikawa faced him again, expression careful. “Is there something we need to talk about?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Are you okay?” At the question Oikawa frowned.

“You care about how I’m doing?” Iwaizumi hated that he even had to ask.

“Why wouldn’t I care?” Oikawa shot him a glare.

“You didn’t care how I would feel when you fucked around with that omega. Why should now be any different?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but flinch at the reminder.

“I care about you,” he said earnestly, hoping Oikawa could sense the truth in his words. “I’ve always cared, Tooru. You know that.”

“Do I?” Iwaizumi dropped the backpack and closed the distance between them, holding Oikawa’s face in his hands so he was forced to meet his gaze.

“I’ve spent my entire life loving you, Tooru. One drunk night where I lost myself to instinct doesn’t change that. It will never change how I feel about you.” Oikawa let out a shaky exhale, reaching up to rest his hands on Iwaizumi’s wrists.

“We’re bonded. I gave myself to you in every way and you cheated on me.” Iwaizumi had never in his life regretted something as much as he did that night. “We have  _ kids _ , Hajime.” His voice was a defeated whisper, eyes giving way to a deep hurt that Iwaizumi knew he had instilled. “I’m not the one who broke this. You are.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry doesn’t fix it.” He pulled away and Iwaizumi’s hands fell to his sides. “Nothing can fix it.” Iwaizumi wanted to believe that wasn’t true. He wanted to believe there was  _ something _ that he could do to make Oikawa forgive him. “I’m getting divorce papers,” Oikawa said suddenly. Iwaizumi blinked in surprise, struggling to take in the words.

“What?” Oikawa avoided his gaze, clasping his hands in front of him.

“A divorce,” he said. “I want a divorce. I’m picking up the papers this week.” Iwaizumi felt his mouth go dry, mind spinning at the word divorce.

“You-”

“I’m ready to go,” Towako said, appearing with a bag slung over her shoulder. She paused when she caught sight of them, head tilting in curiosity. “Dad? Are you okay?” Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair, turning to her with a forced smile.

“Yeah... I’m fine.” When he looked back at Oikawa he found his mate staring at the floor. “Just waiting on your brother.”

“I’m here!” Koji said, waving a snack in the air.

“Put on your shoes and get in the car,” Oikawa instructed, approaching Towako to press a kiss to the top of her head. She nodded, moving to put her shoes on as Koji did the same, picking his backpack up off the floor as he did.

Iwaizumi couldn’t tear his gaze away from Oikawa as their kids grabbed all their things, watching as his mate said goodbye to both of them before straightening. He didn’t understand what Oikawa had said before Towako cut in. He couldn’t.

“Are we going to leave?” Towako asked, breaking Iwaizumi out of his daze so he could look down at her.

“Yeah, just- I need to say goodbye to your mom real quick. The car’s unlocked so go get situated.” She didn’t reply, only walked out the door with Koji skipping behind her, tugging his bag along after him. Once they were gone Iwaizumi faced Oikawa.

“Tooru, you can’t be serious.”

“I’m sorry, Hajime.”

“I’m not doing it,” he said, panic rising at the thought. “I’m not signing them.” Oikawa rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“Please don’t make this difficult.”

“We’re bonded. Even a divorce won’t change that.” Oikawa shook his head.

“I need us to be separated, Hajime.  _ Please _ .” Iwaizumi clenched his fists, struggling to keep himself from shaking.

“We’ve been separated for months,” he replied. “The only times we really see each other are when we’re picking up the kids.”

“I’m not doing this,” Oikawa said, eyeing him wearily. “Just go.”

“I’m not giving you up,” Iwaizumi growled, unable to stop his panic from coming out in the form of possessiveness. “I refuse to let you go.”

“You gave me up the moment you slept with someone else. I obviously wasn’t enough for you so just move on and find someone who is.” Iwaizumi’s heart shattered at the words. He wanted to tell him that wasn’t true, that Oikawa was more than enough, but he found himself unable to say anything.

Without a word he turned and walked out the door, clicking it shut behind him. He had never hated himself more.

* * *

Oikawa collapsed on the couch with a sigh, the beginnings of a headache starting to form as he rubbed his temple. The bond mark on his neck was throbbing, just as it had every time Iwaizumi was nearby, as if begging to be reclaimed. He wanted to but just as he started to wish he was reminded of why he couldn’t.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and went to his contacts. He needed a friend who would have the time to hear him rant. He clicked on a number and when the call was answered he exhaled in relief.

“What’s up?”

“I need a friend. Iwa just picked up the kids.” There was a pause followed by movement on the other end.

“Pour yourself a glass of wine. I’m on my way.”

  
  


When Oikawa answered the door nearly an hour later he was immediately wrapped in a tight hug. He relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the comfort.

“You’re going to end up touch starved if you keep hiding away,” Yahaba informed, nosing at his scent glands.

“I’m fine.” His friend pulled back and settled him with a knowing look. “I have the kids.”

“Every other week,” Yahaba said, kicking the door shut.

“I go to work,” he tried as Yahaba took his shoes off.

“Going to work gets you out of the house, not the support you need.” Oikawa followed him into the living room where an empty glass and bottle of red wine sat next to an already poured one. Yahaba sat down and filled the empty glass before gazing up at him. “Now talk. I’ve got till ten before Kyoutani gets agitated.”

“It really won’t take that long,” he muttered, sitting down next to his friend. He reached for his glass and cradled it in his hands, watching the red liquid as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Talk, Oikawa.”

“I told him I want a divorce.” His confession was met with silence. “He looked confused… and hurt. He said he wouldn’t do it. That we would still be bonded even if we did get divorced.”

“Tooru.” He looked up when Yahaba rested a hand on his arm, the younger male’s expression serious. “Do you really want that?”

“I want to be separated from him.” Yahaba’s gaze didn’t waver.

“Are you saying that because it’s what you one hundred percent want or because you’re hurt and think doing it will change something?”

“A bond can be severed. I’m letting him go.”

“Anyone who’s seen you two together knows how much you love each other. Do you really think Iwaizumi wants to move on? That he’ll find someone else?” Oikawa frowned, eyes catching on the empty space where his wedding ring used to sit.

“I think it won’t be too hard considering he found someone else while we were married.” Yahaba’s hand slipped away and he turned himself to fully face Oikawa.

“Have you even listened to the full story?”

“What else is there to know? He went out, never came home, then showed up the next day hungover smelling like someone else.” Everything in him twisted at the memory. He’d been so sure they were happy.

“But you never let him explain what happened? Not even after you’d calmed down? It’s been seven months since that night, Tooru.” It didn’t matter how much time had passed. The pain was still fresh, like an open wound that he didn’t think could ever heal.

“I don’t want to know. I can’t sit there and listen to him tell me why he was attracted to someone else. Our entire lives and he never once looked at anyone but me.” He felt the telltale sign of tears and rubbed at his eyes, sighing heavily. “What did they have that I don’t?”

“Tooru, no. It wasn’t your fault.” Yahaba pulled him into a side hug, plucking his glass from his hands and setting it down on the table next to his own. “You’re amazing and Iwaizumi knows you’re way more than he deserves.”

“Did something change?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. “Was it me?” Yahaba pulled him closer and he let his head fall against his friend's shoulder. “Was it the changes from pregnancy? I knew that it would leave lasting marks but am I just not attractive to him anymore?”

“You’re beautiful, Oikawa. Anybody who looks at you knows it and even when you were pregnant you were probably the happiest person I’ve ever seen.” Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from sniffling, wiping at his face before the tears could fall. “And I cannot express how fucking smitten Iwaizumi looked. Kyoutani actually thought he was sick.” Oikawa laughed wetly, staring down at his hands.

Iwaizumi had been wonderful during both pregnancies. He’d made sure Oikawa was comfortable and eating properly and during the second one he’d taken care of Towako whenever Oikawa needed a break. Both of them had been happy, even after both Towako and Koji had been born. They’d worked as a team to raise them and of course that meant less time with each other but Oikawa thought curling up at the end of a long day had been enough for the both of them.

“I miss him,” he whispered. “I miss his touch, his voice, his presence. When the kids are gone and I’m alone here I feel… like I’m not complete.”

“He’s your mate, your husband and your best friend. It makes sense to feel that there’s a piece of you missing. He probably feels the same way.” Yahaba shifted, seeking his gaze. “Oikawa, I need an honest answer.” Oikawa met his gaze. “Do you really want to divorce him?” He didn’t even have to think about it.

“No, I don’t.” He shook his head. “But I’m not going to let him hurt me again. I trusted him with everything and as much as I love him I won’t just let him say sorry and come back. It wasn’t okay and an apology won’t fix it.”

“You have to at least understand that he’s trying. He won’t let you go and him still being part of Towako and Koji’s lives shows that he cares.”

“I know that he cares about them and I know… I know that he cares about me.” Oikawa pulled away from Yahaba and grabbed his glass of wine. “I just don’t know if I can trust him anymore. I’ll never forget what he did.”

“Of course you won’t and I’m sure it hurts like hell but don’t you think it’ll be a little better to have him with you proving that he’s still there and doesn’t plan on leaving?” Oikawa bit his lip in thought, swirling the wine around in his glass. “You’re not okay on your own and it’ll be easier on the kids if you’re together. Why put them through that when you still love each other?”

“I’ll think about it,” he whispered, taking a sip.

“I’m not saying things have to go back the way they were, but at least try and see if you can manage. Especially if you want it.” Oikawa nodded, offering Yahaba a grateful smile.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Iwaizumi stared down at his phone, unsure what the message Oikawa sent him meant. It was a request to meet up on Thursday, a day before he was supposed to pick up the kids. Iwaizumi had the uneasy feeling it had to do with the divorce papers Oikawa had talked about earlier.

“Hajime?” He glanced up at his mother’s voice. “They both asleep?” He nodded, looking down at where Towako lay curled up asleep at his side. “You want to come down? I made tea.”

“Sure.” He moved slowly, slipping away from his daughter as carefully as possible before making sure she was settled comfortably. Once she was situated he followed his mother out the door, leaving it open a crack.

“So, what was with that expression?” His mother asked, eyeing him curiously. He knew it was pointless to brush it off so gave her the answer she wanted.

“Tooru texted. He wants to meet up at a coffee shop near Koji’s daycare on Thursday.” She hummed in acknowledgement as they made it to the kitchen.

“What do you think he wants to talk about?” Iwaizumi shrugged, taking the offered cup.

“He said he would pick up divorce papers so it’s probably about that.” He felt his mother’s worried gaze on him but refused to look up at her.

“Sweetheart-”

“I know I messed up,” he said. “I know I don’t deserve him, but I love him. The only person I love more than him are our kids. I had him and then I lost him and I can’t blame anybody but myself.” He flinched when his mother’s hand caressed the side of his face, coaxing his gaze up to hers.

“He’s hurt, and it takes time to heal. He  _ does _ love you. He always has. I don’t think anything could change that.” Iwaizumi was pretty sure he’d fucked up enough to destroy a part of that love. He wanted it but he doubted he was even worthy. Oikawa deserved the world and Iwaizumi in turn had taken a knife to his heart.

“Do I sign them and let him go?” His mother gripped his chin, forcing him to focus all his attention on her.

“Tooru doesn’t want you to let him go. He might think separating is the best option but all he wants is for you to prove to him that he’s the only one you see.” At the confusion in his eyes she sighed, grip loosening. “You two have been attached at the hip ever since you were born. He’s been my son long before you two got together and I know him as well as I know you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re my son, Hajime, and I love you, but you cheated on the person who has loved you unconditionally. Tooru only ever wanted you and I knew that when the both of you were only in preschool.”

“He has me. I’ve always been his.” His mother shook her head with a sad smile.

“No, because that night you were someone else’s.” Her hand fell away and she walked past him, patting him gently on the shoulder. “Don’t sign the papers. It’s not what either of you want.”

* * *

Oikawa stared down at his latte, inspecting the swirled pattern he’d made after taking a sip. He was nervous and perhaps a little scared but after his talk with Yahaba he knew it was probably best, not only for their kids but maybe for them too.

As he looked down at it there was movement to his side and the chair across from his was pulled back. He let his gaze rise as Iwaizumi sat down, the familiar scent of him enveloping Oikawa in a comforting warmth.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi greeted, hands clasped on the table. Oikawa noticed he was wearing his wedding ring and had to pry his gaze away to meet Iwaizumi’s olive green eyes.

“Hi.” It was quiet for a few seconds before Oikawa continued. “I didn’t get the papers,” he said. Iwaizumi stiffened, a look of confusion decorating his features in a way that made Oikawa’s heart flutter in his chest. “I want to try.”

“You mean…?” Oikawa nodded.

“I think you should move back in. I’m not ready for things to go back to the way they were. I don’t even know if they can, but I do want to try.” He watched as Iwaizumi relaxed, his mate rubbing a hand over his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief. “Is that a yes?” He asked. Iwaizumi’s hand pushed back into his hair, a small smile pulling at his lips as he looked at Oikawa.

“Of course it’s a yes, Tooru.” Oikawa nodded, short and firm.

“Okay, then I need to know the truth.” He inhaled shakily, gaze unwavering. “Tell me what happened that night. I need to know and if you lie to me then everything is over.” Iwaizumi’s hand fell away, expression suddenly serious.

“Really?”

“Please. I can’t go through with this if I don’t know what actually happened. I need to understand.” Iwaizumi’s gaze moved down towards the table and Oikawa could sense in every part of him regret. It’d become impossible not to recognize considering how often it surrounded Iwaizumi.

“Some guys at work dragged me out to a bar. I texted you to let you know I’d be out late and you’d be at home alone with the kids.” Oikawa nodded, remembering the text he’d received while helping Towako with school work. “They kept drinking and pushed me to keep going too. After awhile I guess I just didn’t realize how much I’d actually had but I knew it was too much.” Iwaizumi fidgeted in his seat. “Everything was blurry and I knew that I needed to get home to you. I tried to leave because I knew you’d be worried and then some guy approached offering to help me get a cab so I could get home safely.”

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Oikawa didn’t really have to ask to know. The look on Iwaizumi’s face was enough of an answer.

“Yeah. I could tell he was an omega and he smelled a lot like you so I just kind of agreed. He was nice and I was drunk and didn’t think about it.” Oikawa held himself back from asking another question, choosing to keep quiet for now so Iwaizumi could continue. “I was confused when he got in the cab with me and even more so when we ended up getting out at a hotel. Being stuck in a car with him though sent my mind buzzing. I guess because I’d had too much to drink I couldn’t really pick out how different he smelled compared to you.”

“Hajime…” Iwaizumi shook his head, looking up at him.

“I don’t really remember what happened but I know he kissed me and then I remember we were in bed and I knew that it didn’t seem right but I wasn’t thinking straight and by the time I woke up it was morning and too late.” Iwaizumi’s voice had grown frantic as he explained and Oikawa reached out, grabbing his hand. The action was enough for Iwaizumi to go still, eyes locked on where Oikawa was touching him.

“He took advantage of you,” Oikawa said, heart aching at the thought. He could read Iwaizumi Hajime like a book, every single page of his life burned into Oikawa’s mind. He could read every expression, action, reaction and tone like it were his own. He was still hurt, but Iwaizumi was hurt too.

“I left as fast as I could and went home.” Oikawa hadn’t slept very well that night and ended up giving up completely on sleep to wait up instead. He’d been in the living room when Iwaizumi stumbled through the front door smelling faintly of alcohol and strongly of another omega. He’d stared at his mate, every single part of him twisting as bile rised in his throat. Before Iwaizumi had even been able to utter a word Oikawa had lost it, fear and heartbreak taking over every other emotion that he’d felt. He’d never even given Iwaizumi a chance to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, startling when Iwaizumi moved to lace their fingers together.

“Don’t do that to yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong. I cheated on you, no matter the circumstances.”

“What would you have done if it were someone else who approached you?” He found himself asking before he was able to stop himself. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate when he answered.

“Tooru, I've only ever had eyes for you. I made a drunken mistake and my instincts latched on to what I thought was familiar. I hate myself for even putting myself in that position.” Oikawa nodded, enjoying the familiar weight of Iwaizumi’s hand in his own.

“I thought you lost interest in me,” he said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard.

“Why the hell would I ever do that?” He felt embarrassed to say it but under Iwaizumi’s questioning gaze let the words tumble out.

“I’ve had two kids. I’m not as attractive as I was before.” He blinked up in surprise when Iwaizumi pulled on his hand, his mate’s expression hard.

“Tooru, you’re absolutely beautiful, and those kids? They’re  _ ours _ . Every mark on you is breathtaking and everything left over from those pregnancies are just reminders of how hard you worked to bring our beautiful children into the world. I don’t even think you’re capable of being unattractive.” Oikawa felt himself start to break at the words and how honest Iwaizumi sounded. He hadn’t expected a reaction like that at all.

“Hajime, you can’t just-”

“Come here, Tooru.” In seconds he was wrapped in a familiar embrace, body trembling in the hold as tears threatened to spill. God, how he’d missed him. They still weren’t okay, but Oikawa was ready to try.

Iwaizumi Hajime had broken his heart but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still put it back together again. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi would try. Now it was his turn to listen and try as well.

* * *

Iwaizumi sat on the side of Koji’s bed, soothing his son to sleep with gentle touches as the little omega’s eyes fluttered tiredly. He was on the cusp of sleep and Iwaizumi was waiting for the moment his eyes finally stayed closed.

“Papa,” he whispered tiredly.

“Yeah buddy?” Koji blinked up at him wearily with a soft exhale.

“Do you still love mommy?” Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed in surprise as he looked down at his son.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Koji yawned and Iwaizumi brushed his hair out of his face.

“Mommy was sad,” he murmured.

“I know,” Iwaizumi replied as Koji’s eyes fell shut.

“You too,” Koji continued. “Papa was sad too. Wako said you and mommy were gonna leave each other.” Iwaizumi shook his head even though Koji couldn’t see the movement.

“Mommy and I are just going through a hard time. We’re not leaving each other.”

“Okay,” Koji replied, though Iwaizumi could tell he was nearly asleep. “I wanna stay together.” Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We will,” he said, standing up as Koji shifted and curled into himself under his blanket. “Goodnight, Koji.”

“Night, papa.” Iwaizumi left the room, turning off the lights and leaving the door open a crack. He walked down the short hallway and came to a stop at the entrance to the living room where Oikawa sat on the couch with his legs pulled up underneath him as he watched the TV.

“Koji is asleep.” Oikawa glanced over at him, eyes tired as he nodded.

“Okay. And Towako?” Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder at Towako’s door before turning back to Oikawa.

“She’s still out,” he said, stepping further into the room. Oikawa nodded again, pressing his fingers into his temple as he winced.

“Okay.” Iwaizumi watched worriedly and made his way to the couch, sitting down on the other end. He kept his gaze on Oikawa as his mate sighed and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Oikawa’s hand dropped and he looked over at Iwaizumi with raised eyebrows.

“You really can’t smell it?” Iwaizumi blinked in surprise before searching the air for what Oikawa was talking about. It didn’t take long at all and he felt his stomach flip as he stared at his mate. Oikawa offered a small smile before curling further into himself, looking ahead.

“Your heat is starting.”

“Yeah. Next week.” Iwaizumi couldn’t tear his gaze away, heart picking up nervously in his chest. They’d always spent their heats and ruts together so what was supposed to happen now? They still slept in separate beds and only shared occasional touches.

“Do you know what you want to do?” He asked.

“My parents have been wanting to see the kids and I know Towako and Koji would love to see them too.” That answered one question, but where was he supposed to go? Did Oikawa want him there or did he want him to stay away?

Instead of saying anything else Oikawa extended a hand in Iwaizumi’s direction without looking at him. Iwaizumi took it without question, shifting his gaze towards the TV. It would be difficult if Oikawa chose to go through his heat alone but Iwaizumi would respect his decision and give him space if he asked for it.

“I’m here if you need anything.” Oikawa squeezed his hand.

“I know.”

* * *

Oikawa stared down at the sweatshirt in his hands before lifting it to his nose and breathing in. Iwaizumi’s scent filled his nose and he immediately relaxed, the tension he felt washed away like sand. He pulled it on without a second thought, curling his fingers around the ends of the sleeves as he walked out into the living room.

Iwaizumi was picking up the kids, leaving Oikawa alone for a little bit which he was more than grateful for. Pre-heat sucked and as much as he tried to avoid acknowledging it it was becoming hard, especially with Iwaizumi around. He just wanted to curl up in the alpha’s arms and fall asleep.

He shook the thought from his head, pressing a hand to his stomach. Maybe later he could convince Iwaizumi to let him take a nap in his arms. Right now he had the house to himself and he was fully prepared to use the time to pass out before the kids came home.

He moved out into the living room, reaching out to move one of the couch pillows to the side. They were decorative and not the most comfortable thing to lay your head on. As he moved it out of the way he found his gaze drawn to the wedding ring that now stood out on his ring finger. It was almost as if he had never taken it off in the first place.

He laid down on the couch, holding his hand up to his face to study the beautiful silver ring. He didn’t want to take it off ever again. There were a lot of things he never wanted to do again after accepting that night. There were also a lot of things he did want to do.

He wanted to kiss Iwaizumi. He wanted that playful banter whenever they did anything together. He wanted to roll over in bed and see Iwaizumi asleep beside him. He wanted to crowd onto their bed with Towako and Koji and just  _ relax _ .

They’d made progress, but Iwaizumi was hesitant and Oikawa wasn’t making much of a move either.

God, he just wanted  _ them _ back. Was it really so hard?

* * *

Iwaizumi locked the door behind him as Towako and Koji took off their shoes before running to the kitchen to drop their stuff off. He followed them, pausing when he noticed Oikawa wasn’t around.

“Can we color at the table?” Towako asked, eyes bright as she looked up at him.

“Oh! Me too!” Koji exclaimed. “I wanna color too!” Towako directed a slightly annoyed look at him.

“Only if you use your own crayons. You push too hard and break them.” Koji didn’t even seem to care, nearly hopping in place.

“Can we? Please?” Iwaizumi waved them off with a smile.

“Go ahead. Don’t get anything on the table though. Your mom will freak out.” Both of them nodded, moving to grab the supplies needed from their rooms as Iwaizumi set his car keys on the counter along with his wallet and phone.

He made his way out of the kitchen into the living room, stopping short when his gaze landed on the couch. Before he could really see Koji raced into the room waving a small box of crayons in hand.

“I found them!” He shouted.

“Okay, then go wait at the table for your sister. She’ll bring out paper.” Koji nodded furiously, dashing back into the kitchen. Iwaizumi watched him leave with a shake of his head before walking to the front of the couch. Oikawa was asleep, the bottom half of his face hidden in what looked to be one of Iwaizumi’s sweatshirts, his legs stretched out and arms cushioning his head like a pillow.

“Does mom not feel well?” He looked over to the side at Towako as she spoke. Her almond brown eyes were trained on Oikawa, a large box of crayons and a few pieces of plain white paper in her hands.

“Not right now,” he replied, offering her a comforting smile as she looked up at him. “He just needs some rest.” She nodded, starting towards the kitchen again. “Share the paper with your brother,” he called before she was gone. He heard her groan in response as she disappeared into the other room and turned his attention back to Oikawa.

He hated that he even had to question whether he should try and help or not. Oikawa needed him. He didn’t waste anymore time thinking about it, walking closer so he could sit down. Oikawa didn’t react so he reached out and lifted his head as carefully as he could before shifting over, resting his mate’s head in his lap.

As he brushed Oikawa’s hair out of his eyes his mate mumbled softly, pressing closer into him. Iwaizumi felt his heart clench, his free hand moving down to scratch Oikawa’s back through the sweatshirt.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how much time had gone by but soon Koji was racing into the room, a colorful piece of paper in hand that he shoved into Iwaizumi’s face when he came to a stop. Iwaizumi had to pull his head back just to get a good look at it and when he did he found a collection of rainbow swirls with a few shapes only noticeable because of their darkened lines.

“I finished!” Koji cheered.

“Shh,” Iwaizumi warned, motioning down to Oikawa. “Mommy is trying to sleep.” Koji blinked down at him before nodding, looking back up at Iwaizumi.

“My picture!” He whisper shouted and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile fondly at him before turning his attention to the picture in question.

“Very nice,” he said, letting his gaze run over the paper. “If you put it on the table you can show mommy when he wakes up.”

“Can we put it on the fridge?” Koji asked hopefully.

“I think we can find some room. How about you sign it so everybody knows it’s yours?” The little omega was gone in seconds, leaving Iwaizumi alone with Oikawa once again. He moved his hand back up, curling Oikawa’s hair behind his ear.

“Mm,” Oikawa hummed, tilting into the touch. Iwaizumi froze as Oikawa’s eyes blinked open tiredly, catching on him. “When’d you get home?” He asked, brow furrowing in question as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Few minutes ago,” he answered.

“The kids?”

“Coloring in the kitchen.” Oikawa nodded, pulling himself up with a wince. “How are you feeling?”

“Not great.” He glanced at Iwaizumi over his shoulder. “If you were going to go so far as to sit with me you could’ve at least done more.”

“I- What am I supposed to do?” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve been around during my heat.” Iwaizumi knew that, but he also knew things weren’t the same as they used to be. He still wasn’t sure what was okay and what wasn’t. “Hajime, even my friends could help me.”

“I just-” Without warning Oikawa moved, crawling into his lap so he could sit down. Iwaizumi stared at him in wide eyed surprise that Oikawa paid no attention to, nuzzling into his neck as he grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against his stomach.

“How are you always so warm?” Iwaizumi struggled to breathe at how close Oikawa suddenly was. It had been months since his mate had touched him like this and the most they’d done after he moved back in was hold hands.

“Tooru,” he tried, shivering when Oikawa breathed softly against his scent glands.

“I don’t hate you,” Oikawa whispered, head resting against his shoulder. “If it were anyone else I’d probably never talk to them again but it’s you and as much as I wish I could I can’t.” It was quiet before he spoke.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He paused before correcting himself. “Actually, I don’t know what I’m allowed to do. There are so many things that I think about but I’m afraid that if I do them you’ll react badly and realize that you really can’t do this; that you can never look at me the same way you used to.” Oikawa pulled back to meet his gaze, free hand coming up to caress the side of his face.

“I don’t think I could ever look at you differently, no matter what you do. You’ll always be that little boy who brought me a bug because you thought it was cool, that boy who carried me home after I twisted my ankle, that teenager who punched a guy because he tried to make a move on me, that man who got down on one knee because he “couldn’t imagine a life without me in it” and my  _ mate _ who didn’t let me go when I tried to push him away. Every time I look at you I end up seeing everything good about you.”

“Really?” He breathed.

“You need to have more faith in yourself, Hajime. You’re a good person.” Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa’s hand fell away as he pressed back into his neck. “Now can we just stay here for a little bit? Your scent helps with my headache and your warmth soothes my cramps.”

“Sure. As long as you need,” he replied, relaxing against the couch. After months of nearly no contact at all he was willing to sit there for weeks.

* * *

Oikawa had a choice to make. His heat was right around the corner and he could already feel it in the warmth of his skin and desperate want rising up. Iwaizumi was dropping off the kids and would be back soon to check on him. He knew what he wanted, but was it the right time?

He reached out and grabbed his phone off the bedside table before crawling into the nest he’d made. He called Yahaba.

“What now?” Oikawa frowned at the greeting.

“Why do you sound so upset?”

“Kyoutani is being a baby and I’m about ready to smack him upside the head.” Oikawa couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up and heard Yahaba sigh on the other end. “Now, what’s wrong this time?”

“Iwaizumi is dropping the kids off at my parents because my heat is starting.” There was a pause before Yahaba asked slowly.

“And the problem is?”

“He’s coming back.” Yahaba made a noise of surprise.

“Does that mean things are back to normal?”

“Not really, but it means they could be.”

“Do you want him to be there?” Oikawa sighed.

“Of course I do. He’s my mate and it’ll be awful if he’s not.” Even though he couldn’t see him Oikawa knew Yahaba was nodding.

“That’s true, but are you sure you’re doing it because you’re ready or because you don’t want to be alone?” Oikawa rolled his eyes, falling onto his back with the phone still pressed to his ear.

“I’m doing it because I’ve missed just being able to be with him and I want to kiss him almost as much as I wanted to kiss him before we got together.” Yahaba snorted.

“Jeez, I don’t know why you called me then.”

“I’m scared.”

“Oikawa, you’ve been with him for years. Besides, once your heat hits everything will probably go out the window.” Oikawa blushed at the thought.

“But I’ll have to ask him to stay and then after I really come back to myself I don’t know if it’ll be awkward or not.”

“Everything will be fine,” Yahaba said. “He’ll stay because he wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with him and afterwards just be happy that you two can be together again the way you want to. Nobody is stopping you from being with him, Tooru. Just do it and stop being a pussy.” Oikawa gasped at the words but before he could respond Yahaba hung up. He stared at his phone in shock.

“You fucking jerk!” He was tempted to keep shouting but he heard a door open and movement, signalling Iwaizumi was home. “Shit,” he muttered, tossing his phone to the nightstand as he sat up. It didn’t take long before Iwaizumi appeared in the doorway and Oikawa felt a surge of need race through him.

“Just stopped by to see if you needed anything before I go.” Oikawa played with his hands, working up the courage to say the words.

“Um, actually…” He forced himself to hold Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Can you come here?”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi approached the side of the bed, making sure not to touch the nest as he looked at Oikawa curiously.

“I mean like,  _ here _ .” He ushered towards the space next to him and watched as Iwaizumi’s eyes grew wide.

“You want me… with you?”

“Would you please stop being so hesitant?” He asked, far from in the mood. “We’ve known each other our entire lives, Hajime. We’ve been through practically everything together so if I ask then you should know I honestly mean it.”

“But-”

“Stop questioning everything between us and just come here.” Iwaizumi moved onto the bed without further comment, settling down next to him without touching. “Hajime, I’m your mate, your  _ husband _ . You can touch me.”

“I won’t push your boundaries,” he said firmly.

“You are  _ not _ pushing my boundaries. I am  _ asking _ you.” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s face in his hands, pulling him closer. “I want you here, with me, for the rest of my life because  _ I love you _ .” Iwaizumi looked more shocked by the words than Oikawa liked. “Hajime, I swear to God if you tell me you didn’t think I loved you anymore.”

“No, I just didn’t think you’d say it,” he confessed. “But I’m happy that you did.” He smiled, grabbing a hold of Oikawa’s wrists. “I love you too.” He pulled Oikawa in, kissing him just as he had thousands of times before and Oikawa’s heart soared.

“Stay with me,” he said when they separated.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

* * *

Oikawa stepped into his bedroom, eyebrows raising as he took in the figures settled in the bed.

“It’s a little crowded here,” he commented. Iwaizumi looked up with a smile, Koji and Towako doing the same on either side of him.

“Papa said we could sleep here,” Koji said brightly.

“Did he?” Iwaizumi ruffled their son's hair with a laugh.

“I  _ said _ that you could stay until you fell asleep.” Koji only shrugged in response, snuggling into his side.

“Wow. Stealing my bed  _ and _ my mate?”

“Mine!” Koji giggled as Oikawa approached.

“Technically dad can’t be yours because him and mom are bonded,” Towako pointed out, though she curled closer to Iwaizumi just as her brother had.

“Towako is right. Your dad is all mine.” He shot Iwaizumi a look that was met with a short nod.

“Can’t disagree with that,” he answered as Oikawa climbed into bed next to Towako.

“That’s okay,” Koji said simply, watching as Oikawa pulled Towako into his lap so he could lean in against Iwaizumi. “I get both of you and I like both of you.” Oikawa’s heart warmed at the words and he reached over to boop his son’s nose.

“Well I suppose we like you too.” Koji swatted his hand away, smile wide.

“Do you like me too?” Towako asked cautiously.

“Of course we do,” Oikawa murmured, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “We love both of you very much.”

“You love each other too,” Koji said. “Right?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi spoke up, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Mommy and I love each other too.” Oikawa reached up and turned Iwaizumi’s face towards his own, their eyes meeting as he smiled.

“We do,” he agreed, leaning forwards into a kiss that Iwaizumi met without hesitation.

“Bleg,” Koji complained, hiding his face in Iwaizumi’s arm as they pulled away from each other.

“For someone who asks if we love each other you sure don’t seem to like when we show it,” Oikawa teased, poking at his son.

“I think if he’s so curious we should show him some more,” Iwaizumi suggested.

“Noooo!” Iwaizumi dropped another kiss on top of his head, rubbing his side with a laugh. Oikawa watched them interact before looking towards Towako. His daughter rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh, eyes falling shut.

“You okay?” He asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Mhm,” she mumbled.

“Do you want to go to your room?” She shook her head.

“I wanna stay. I like it here all together.” He smiled, looking towards Iwaizumi and Koji beside him.

“Me too,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yahaba and Iwa's mom really came to the rescue... ANYWAYS!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
